


Old Traditions

by dropkickslytherins



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgy, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropkickslytherins/pseuds/dropkickslytherins
Summary: Sebastian takes Blaine to Scandals and plays a little dirty game of twenty questions, and a unforgettable secret is revealed.A quick thing I did for Seblaine Sundays.There's a few mentions of Kurt here and there but it's very much focused on Blaine and Sebastian's thoughts.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Old Traditions

Challenge for Seblaine Sundays: The prompt was "Rebels." It's honestly a little tempting to maybe write a follow up to this whole thing sometime. I did this instead of like, any work tonight. So enjoy. 

**Old Traditions**

**A Seblaine story**

  
“Come on, you've gotta have done something fun Killer. '' Sebastian's voice floated over in it’s usual teasing manner, his eyes dancing playfully despite the darkened room of Scandals. One hand held closed around the bottle in front of him as he leaned against the bar. Blaine looked more than a little shy as he gave a little shrug and an easy chuckle. Kurt had bailed on the night the moment Blaine had hinted at even wanting to spend another night with Sebastian at the gay club which, frankly, the taller boy wasn’t even going to pretend to be a little bit relieved at it. If only because it clearly took one more worry off Blaine’s mind about how he had to act or what he could say without Kurt making some annoyed noise or worse- some sputtering shocked noise at whatever dirty think Blaine might come out with on this little game of they were currently playing. Which was basically twenty questions without any topics forbidden. 

Apparently what’s the kinkiest thing you’ve done was getting zero fun results if you asked Sebastian. Or maybe he just simply had to rework that question. There’s a little hold up of one finger as he takes a quick sip of his non-alcoholic cider. “All right, what’s the kinkiest thing you’ve wanted to do.”   
Blaine gave a little duck of his head as before he was looking back up to Sebastian with a light blush dancing along his features. “For the record- pretty sure you just cheated at the game. You asked two questions.” The shorter boy pointed out but his tongue brushed along his lower lip as he considered how truthful he wanted to be. Normally he might have been hesitated if Kurt had been hovering around if only because he knew how...shy Kurt was when it came to openly talking about his sexual side. It was a hurdle he was still getting over and it was fine- the other boy could take as long as he needed to work on that but it still felt...nice to be free and open about what went through his brain. There was a little bit of a suck of his cheek as he leaned forward towards Sebastian just a touch- why did his bowtie suddenly feel just that touch more tighter?   
“All right-..” there was a little press of his lips as he tried to get the words in order in his brain to actually say what was lingering on his mind as he stared over at the taller boy. Of course that fantasy was the first to pop into his head. 

“The Warbler Meeting Room.” Blaine said rather confidently, and was getting more confident with almost passing moments, as if that sense of being..f.ree to talk about those dirty thoughts spread through him like sunshine finally reaching a flower after a storm. Sebastian was just going to arch his eyebrow as if that wasn’t quite enough context to go on to catfish the rules of this dumb game. Blaine’s fingers tapped the bottle of his own faux cider before he continued. ‘ All right- I love Dalton. I do. And I love the Warblers but-..there’s something about that room, you know? All that tradition. Those rules. Wes’s strict orders about the minutes and the order of speaking- who has the floor and who doesn’t…” Blaine couldn’t find the will power to drag his eyes away from Sebastian’s which were now lit up with intense interest. “ And I have such...memories there you know? Meeting you...Kurt..” Blaine swallowed, you could see Adam's apple bobbing as finally got to the meat of the answer. “Sometimes my mind would wander, you know- Sometimes those meetings would get really, really dull. Like even for me. Sometimes I just...wondered what it would be like to...be bent over that desk. You know? Feel that smooth wood under me. Grip the sides-.. And just feel...that guy inside me...fucking me. Using me. You know? Sometimes it was Wes. Sometimes it was...Kurt..” There’s a little brush of his tongue along his lip again. “Sometimes it was you. “ Sebastian had a darker shade in those eyes now, just as captivating but it was pretty clear he was more than a little turned on as he moved on the seat- his legs parting slightly and that thick bulge in Sebastian’s jeans was more than a little evident. “Or all three...or everyone at once. I’d just look around the room and...wonder..” Blaine admitted- the secrets pouring from his lips now as if the tap couldn’t be turned off now. “ Just the exact opposite of that buttoned up, stiff...order that the Warblers and Dalton is known for. You know?” 

Sebastian literally felt dizzy with arousal as took a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, he was so consumed with the imagery and what Blaine had just admitted to him- it was like the world had all fallen away apart from Blaine right next to him.   
“Holy shit.” Sebastian finally found his voice as he found himself already seeing in his mind's eyes, Blaine on his knees in front of him as he leaned against Wes’s desk. Those perfect doe-like eyes of Blaine peering up at him with a utter pure, raw, love for Sebastian’s impressive cock as it slid between his lips- maybe gagging a bit at the size but god, wouldn’t that be a glorious sound? Or even Blaine spread over that same desk, being slammed by Jeff or Nick as his head hung off the side of that desk as he allowed Sebastian to fuck his throat in smooth, quick motions. There was even a moment of Kurt- watching them as Blaine rode him- fucking himself onto his cock in quick but deep motions, his back pressed against Sebastian’s chest as a hand moved up to brush around that neck. Sebastian’s eyes dancing over at Kurt as he showed him how Blaine could take his cock- how someone should treat a boy like Blaine- that warbler tie still wrapped around Blaine’s neck. Like some sort of mockery of what they were doing- of how many rules they’d ruined in this very room as Kurt jerked off to that very sight of his boyfriend acting like a dirty little rebellious slut.   
“Just…” Sebastian had to shake his head to get rid of those images, even as they hung around like the ghostly versions in his mind as he peered back over at Blaine. “Damn Killer. I think you won the game. “ Sebastian ran a hand through his hair as he shifted on the seat again- he could feel himself throbbing in those way too tight jeans. Why did he think skinny jeans was a good idea? 

“In a completely unrelated note. When are you next coming to Dalton?” Oh nice save Sebastian. Very, very smooth.   
But god knows he’s never gonna be able to think of a Warbler meeting in the same way ever again. 


End file.
